03 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-03 ; Comments *Peel mentions that when he first broadcast MC Duke's session, he forgot to mention that the artist was in prison and reveals he will be released tomorrow. *Peel revealed he received a copy of Salma & Sabina's ABBA tribute album in Hindi this afternoon in John Walters office. *Peel plays a track from D.J. Lebowitz covering the Ramones' Judy Is A Punk. *Peel is disappointed that Roy Orbison is only doing one gig in the UK at Harlesden's Mean Fiddler, which he would be unable to attend, therefore he plays a track from the man called 'Crying'. Sessions *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons #2, recorded 11th October 1987, repeat, first broadcast 19 October 1987. No known commercial release. *MC Duke only session, recorded 20th September 1987, repeat, first broadcast 28 September 1987. Tracklisting * Ramones: Pinhead (LP - Leave Home) Mau Mau * McCarthy: An MP Speaks (LP - I Am A Wallet) September &''' * Royalty Ladies: It's Our Turn (Vocal) (12") Sharpp *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Half A Heart (session) *'''File 6 cuts in *Working Week: Largo (12") Virgin *Untold Fables: For My Woman (7" - The Man And The Wooden God) Dionysus *MC Duke: Funky For You (session) *Sons Of Ishmael: Mystery Bonus Track (LP - Pariah Martyr Demands A Sacrifice) Over The Top *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: (I Wish I Could) Sprechen Sie Deutsch) (12" - American Sector) Ediesta &''' *Amaswazi Emvelo And Mahlathini: Utshwala Begazati (Shared Beer) (v/a LP - Thunder Before Dawn; The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto Volume Two) Earthworks *Prong: Watching (LP - Primitive Origins) Spigot *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: Ramrod (12") Self Immolation :(JP: 'Now back in 1958, there was another Ramrod') *Duane Eddy His "Twangy" Guitar & The Rebels: Ramrod (7") Jamie *A Black Man, A Black Man And Another Black Man: I Believe (12") House *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Top Floor To Let (session) '''# *Salma & Sabina: Pehli Pehli Preet (Super Trooper) (LP - Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi) Multitone *Big Black: Racer-X (12") Homestead @ & *MC Duke: The Raw (session) :(Peel promotes the Festive Fifty by asking listeners to vote their personal three favourite tracks of the year) *D.J. Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (LP - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl *Tar Babies: Loose Convictions (LP - Fried Milk) SST *Big One Crew / Longsy D. And Cut Master M.C.: Reggae Got Soul (12") Big One *Meltations: 32 Sweet Teeth (7") Not On Label &''' *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Powderfinger (LP - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Screeching Weasel: March Of The Lawn Mowers (LP - Screeching Weasel) Underdog *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Sweet Georgia Black (session) '''# *Dupars Featuring Venetta Fields: Love Cookin' (shared 7" with J.J. Barnes - The Errol Flynn / Love Cookin') Contempo *Close Lobsters: Foxheads (LP - Foxheads Stalk This Land) Fire &''' *MC Duke: Free (session) *Misty In Roots: Together (12") People Unite *'''File 6 ends in the middle of the track above *Sons Of Ishmael: Does It Matter (LP - Pariah Martyr Demands A Sacrifice) Over The top *Roy Orbison: Crying (LP - Crying) London Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4. Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 5. File ;Name *1) C083 The Peel Sessions Vol.11 *2) 020A-B4939XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B4939XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *4) john peel show tape 3a 1987 *5) C107 The Peel Tapes Vol.5 *6) John Peel 03 Nov 1987 ;Length *1) 59:13 (29:43-37:02) *2) 1:00:57 *3) 0:56:45 *4) 46:54 (38:55-42:48) *5) 1:03:03 (22:10-31:29, 37:58-45:35) *6) 1:35:11 ;Other * 1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin *2)3) Recordings at the British Library *4) From HO John Peel 3 1987 *5) From The_Peel_Tapes_Vol.5 *6) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo *2)3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4939/1) *6) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1987 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:British Library Category:Tim's Tapes